


白鸟

by AKAxianyu



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu
Summary: 血滴从男人下巴坠下来
Relationships: Mob/rick
Kudos: 6





	白鸟

前辈阻止了他。  
“怎么说呢，现在是午餐时间。”前辈把玩着手里的警棍似笑非笑道，“就算是那群渣子，也是拥有享乐的权利的。”  
“好好看着吧，新人。”年长的狱警用力在他胸口拍了一记，大摇大摆出了食堂。  
“况且那人早就是这儿公用的婊子了。”  
于是他站在原地咀嚼着这句话，沉默地选择了袖手旁观。

高个子的老男人被人从地上扯起来，狠狠掼到餐桌上，刺着船锚纹身的手从后方拽住他的蓝发朝桌面磕过去，一小滩鲜艳的红色从男人脸颊与桌面相接的地方淌出来，男人挣扎的幅度跟着微弱下来。  
他听到那里爆发出一阵哄笑，间或夹杂几句粗俗不堪的下流俚语。  
那张眼眶青肿的脸被伸过来的另一只手扳过来，强硬地固定住。蜿蜒的血痕将男人惨白的脸切割成大小不一的碎片，仿佛一尊布满裂纹的瓷器。密布的细小纹路还在扩大，扩大，扩大。滴答。血滴从男人下巴坠下来，砸在下方卡着喉咙那只手的虎口。  
他无端地抖了抖，像被一粒火星烫到。  
两只，三只，四只，越来越多的手爬满男人扭动的身躯，如同一窝发现猎物落网就蜂拥而上的蜘蛛。五只，六只，七只，他们撕破男人的衣裤，摁住男人的手腕，打开男人的双腿，最后撑破了男人下体的两个小洞。  
他看得出了神，视线像爬进伊甸园的蛇一样沿着囚犯们肿胀的丑陋阴茎滑进男人腿间被干得翕张不止的洞穴。甜美的，堕落的禁果眼下被人粗鲁地摘下来，掷进泥里，摔得粉身碎骨，汁水飞溅。男人的秘密如今变成了监狱的秘密。  
他喘息着，和一群下贱的人渣共同分享这难得的午餐福利。

这出荒诞的色情秀以男人咬断一根阴茎收场。所有人，施暴的，旁观的，正在用餐的，共同寂静了一霎。随后人潮向那边涌了过去。他跟囚犯们挤作一团。哄笑，怒骂，哀嚎从四面八方灌进耳朵里，他几乎喘不过气，眼睛死盯住血污里那片白色，喉咙痒得不行。  
“看够了吗，蠢货们？”  
尖锐的哨音划开嘈杂人群，前辈举起警棍走过来，淡蓝色电弧在金属棍顶端滋滋跳跃，原本跪坐在地上喘息不止的男人蓦地睁大眼睛，浑浊了的蓝灰色虹膜燃起新的微弱火光，恐惧和愤怒逐渐占据他满是疲惫的眼瞳。  
“快滚，不然你们也一样关禁闭！”前辈赶开周遭不肯离去的人们，把男人抓起来朝门口推搡。赤身裸体的男人尽力维持着自己那点儿可笑的体面，抬手擦了擦脸上的血迹，一瘸一拐地迎着众人复杂难辨的目光往外走。  
剩下那个倒霉鬼只好由他带去医务室。  
真可怜。他在心里说。尖头皮鞋把地上血淋淋的半截老二踢开至少两米远。

空气里的腥膻味闻起来像处在某个见不得光的情色场所，但刑讯室里的灯光太亮了。他清楚地看到正中间交媾的两具躯体，又想起囚犯血肉模糊的下半身，胃部轻轻抽搐起来。  
“好小子，你来了……”前辈停下来向他微笑，“一起吗？”  
插在男人阴道里的那根东西退出来，往另一个洞里捅进去。前辈把男人在自己怀里翻过身面对着他，空出一只手绕到前面撑开两片充血的深红色阴唇，同样颜色的阴蒂缀在前头，如同在丝绸之上安放了一粒珍珠。  
他有些迷恋地注视着那里，但还是摇了摇头。  
前辈的腰往下沉，阴茎滑出来一点，湿红的嫩肉依依不舍追着带出一滩混杂暗红的粘液，又给猛地顶回去。男人修长的脖颈先是绷紧，随后柔软地垂下来，像只垂死的天鹅。  
“他嫌你脏呢，”前辈说，“大科学家。”  
警棍顶端的金属头轻松顶开男人湿润的前穴，把里面搅得咕啾作响。  
前辈按下底部开关，笑容中流露出残忍的快意来。  
“真脏。”  
男人眼珠向上翻起，叫得很凄厉，周身泛着不正常的红，阴茎被前辈攥在手里，一小股一小股地吐出些稀薄的米汤似的液体。  
他一点也不像只天鹅了。  
乡下婶婶家养的大白猫无端出现在他的脑海。那只长毛的，瘦骨嶙峋的四足动物，在被剥去皮毛吊死在村口的白桦树下时，也发出这样的哀鸣了吗？  
他想着这个问题离开刑讯室，体贴地带上了门。


End file.
